<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't stop by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403660">Don't stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Daddy Kink, F/M, Idk what else to tag so enjoy ig, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Slytherin Common Room, Smut, Teasing, degrading, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve written stories on other platforms before, but never here, so I hope you enjoy. If anyone has any suggestions that they want me to write just let me know.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve written stories on other platforms before, but never here, so I hope you enjoy. If anyone has any suggestions that they want me to write just let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were sitting in the common rooms, as I waited for Draco to finish his work. We were the only two left, and it was late at night. </p>
<p>After sitting for a while, watching Draco move his quill swiftly across the parchment, with his half up sleeve, and loose tie, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. I thought about his hand, gripping my waist. His fingers, reaching inside of me. And me riding out my orgasm, as I ride him. I couldn't control the sudden wetness that washed over me. The need for him. </p>
<p>I move closer to the blond, placing my hand on his thigh. "Draco" I say softly, kissing his neck. </p>
<p>"What?" He says, not looking at me as he continues writing. I inch my hands closer to his buckle, and his hand grabs my wrist, implying I stop. I take my hand away, and squeeze my legs together. I lay back on the couch, resting my hand in between my legs, and put a little pressure on my sensitive area. I needed relief. Now. </p>
<p>I look over at him once more, and I crawl my fingers under my skirt. I message my inner thighs, trying to calm myself before I let my fingers take control. "Draco" I say once more, and he glances at me, then back at his quill. I sit up, pushing my legs together. "Fine, I'm going to the room" as I stand up to leave, I feel his hand grip my wrist. He yanks me back down, with a clenched jaw. "Did I say you could leave?" </p>
<p>I adjust myself a few more times, trying not to beg for him. I start rubbing my legs together more, but his hand keeps grabbing ahold of my knee and prying them apart. "Draco, please, I just need-" he cuts me off, "shut up, I don't care what you fucking need, be patient, and maybe I'll let you cum later" </p>
<p>I squeeze my eyes shut, as my breathing quickens. I continue rubbing my legs together as much as I can. In the corner of my eye I see him putting his quill to the side. I feel him yank me to his lap, and I gasp as the sudden change. "You've been really, really fucking bad, y/n" he says, holding my waist tightly. My legs are around his thigh, and he is laying back on the couch. "Go on then, get off on my thigh, since you needed something so bad, and didn't wanna be patient" he says, grabbing his quill again and going back to work.</p>
<p>"Drac-" he grips my chin hard, forcing my eyes on his, "either u start moving, or u get nothing, at all" he says, and I begin to move up and down. His leg bumps up and down with me, and I feel my clit rub against the cloth on his leg. "Fuck" I say, holding onto both his shoulders. I move my hips side to side, and press down on him to get more feeling. I lean forward slightly, hitting the perfect spot, and I go faster. He slowly looks away from his paper, throwing it to the side. His gray eyes looking up at me, and his hands guide themselves up my thigh, and on my hips. He moves them faster, and I lean forward even more. I let out a high squeal, as the rough material of his pants rub against me. </p>
<p>"There you go, fucking slut" I moan, putting my head down, as I grip his broad shoulders tighter. "F-fuck, fuck daddy, yeah" I moan, adjusting my position better, and going faster. "I'm close, I'm so close-" </p>
<p>His hands guide my hips to slow down, and he stops his leg movement. "No-no please, please let me finish" I whine, and he leans back, holding my hips tighter, not allowing me to move. I grab his hand in mine and put it between my legs, "please" i moan, putting his hand under me, trying to reach my orgasm. "Draco, Draco please"</p>
<p>He takes his hand away, "what did you just call me? Huh?"</p>
<p>"I-" </p>
<p>"Come on Princess, your already a little needy little slut, might as well call me the right name" he implies. </p>
<p>"Please, daddy, please" I say, feeling my built up orgasm fading away. "I was so close" </p>
<p>"I know princess, you shouldn't of been such a needy bitch then, right?"</p>
<p>"I promise I won't be, I promise, just please let me cum" I move my hands back in between my legs, trying to message in circles. </p>
<p>He smacks my hand away, "Stop fucking touching yourself, you-are-mine, and that fucking pussy, that's rubbing against me right now, aching for me, that's also mine." He says deeply, his eyes boring into mine. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry" </p>
<p>He smirks, and begins to move his leg up and down again, "good, now go on love, continue" </p>
<p>I don't hesitate to rub against him again, his muscular thigh hitting my clit again. I take his hand while I move against him, and place it in between my legs again, wanting him to feel how wet I am. "I'm so close" I whine, holding his shoulders. I start to feel my orgasm coming back. </p>
<p>"Come on princess, cum for daddy, yeah?" He says, moving his leg quicker. "Be a good little slut, and cum all over me, I know your so close" </p>
<p>"I am, fuck" I moan, throwing my head back, going faster. His fingers were spread out my pussy, and his thumb kept near my clit, so every time I moved forward, i hit in the perfect place. He moves his thumb in circular motion, and his legs bounced up and down faster. "F-fuck, fuck I'm so close I'm so fucking close" I keep one hand on his wrist that is under me, as I ride both his hand and his leg. </p>
<p>"Then cum for me baby" at those words, I reach my climax, and I throw my head back, then lean it on his shoulder, as I claw my nails into his skin. I lean forward, moving my hips in a circular motion against his leg, as his thumb rubs across my clit. My legs go numb, and I squeeze my eyes shut, as his leg keeps moving, allowing me to ride out my orgasm completely. I feel his hands grip me tighter, and i feel a little dizzy, in the best way possible. I let out a moan, as I breathe into his ear.</p>
<p>"Good girl" he says, as I come down from my high, lifting my head off his shoulder. I stare into his eyes, and a smirk scatters across his lips. "Do you feel better now, love?"</p>
<p>"So much better" I exhale, wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. He leans back more on the couch, and I adjust on top of him. His hand smooths my hair down, one hand holding my waist, as I sink into the warmth of him, and he softens.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>